


For fear of hurting you

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Devil's mark [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian!omega, Loving Sex, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey!alpha, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sex, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: As the whole family prepares to move, Mickey and Lip suddenly have a business trip. However Ian runs into Lip in town.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Devil's mark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	For fear of hurting you

Ian sighed as he looked around. The movers were due to arrive early the next day and they still had so much to pack up.

When Mickey offered to let the moving company pack and unpack the boxes in addition to moving them to their new houses, Ian told him it wasn't necessary, especially since he didn't want to let a complete stranger rummages through his belongings.

However, now he regretted this choice a little.

The task was all the more complicated as several family members were busy elsewhere. Mickey and Lip were on a business trip for a few days and Debbie was looking after Maria so that the little girl does not disturb them.

This time, more than any other, all of Maria's aunts and uncles had fought over custody, all the more motivated by the idea of avoiding the filling of boxes.

“Antoine, we're going to run out of scotch tape soon, I'm going to go buy a few rolls.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Mandy offered, drawn to the idea of being able to enjoy a break.

"It'll be fine, I should manage to take care of it on my own… Instead, just finish packing your clothes. You're the one with the most stuff to pack. "

Antoine smiled, amused by Mandy's annoyed pout. More than once he had remarked to her about the sheer amount of clothes she had, and he was doing his best not to overbid Ian's affirmation. 

He knew that if he said something, Mandy would force him to help her and he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

“I should have done like Lip! I'm sure his business trip is fake! ”

Ian rolled his eyes, and aware that he couldn't make Mandy listen to reason, he grabbed his wallet and left the house.

He got into his car and left quickly before Mandy managed to sneak up to his side and drove to the nearest hardware store.

* - * - *

Ian growled as he stepped back into his car. The tape section seemed to have been completely looted as if everyone wanted to move this weekend. And now he had to go even further to find another store.

He got out of the parking lot and hit the road, more and more annoyed at how much time he was wasting.

Stopped at a traffic light, he remembered that there was a store a few blocks away from where he was. 

The store was small but located right next to several hotels, it was easy to park nearby, and hopefully, they would have enough scotch tape left over.

Finally determined to give it a try, Ian took the road to the store and parked in the nearest parking lot before striding to the store entrance.

Luckily he found everything he was looking for and even took the opportunity to buy a few more rolls of bubble wrap.

He paid for his purchases and thanked the seller before leaving the store, in a hurry to put everything in the trunk and go home.

The more the day progressed, the more he envied Mickey, Lip, and Debbie who had escaped this chore. However, even if he knew he could have found an excuse to replace Debbie, sooner or later he still would have had to pack his and Mickey's belongings.

Ian was about to open the trunk of the car but stopped dead when he saw someone he knew all too well behind the vehicle.

“Lip!”

Hearing someone call out his name, Lip looked around quickly, and noticing his brother's presence a few feet away from him, he hesitated for a second to flee.

"Don't even try to run away!"

Lip froze automatically, knowing full well that Ian might make him regret his escape.

Ian let Lip move closer, considering which question to ask him first of all the ones that came to mind.

“Where's Mickey?”

If Lip was there, it meant he wasn't on a business trip with Mickey. Which meant the latter probably wasn't either.

“And don't tell me he's on a business trip!” Ian growled before Lip had time to say anything.

"I'd rather you both talk about it once he gets home-"

“LIP!”

Even though his brother was an omega, Lip couldn't deny the fact that he was at times as impressive as an alpha, and the present situation was one of those moments.

Knowing the reasons that had prompted Mickey to disappear for a few days, Lip knew in advance that he did not want to have this discussion with his little brother. However, he also now knew that there was unfortunately no escape for him.

"He ... He is ... Well ... You know ..."

“LIP!” Ian growled again, annoyed at how slow Lip was speaking.

“He's in rut.”

Ian's eyes widened, unable to understand what his brother was saying.

He knew exactly what that meant, but he couldn't see why it would make Mickey leave.

"Where is he?"

"He asked me to keep this a secret."

“Lip, I promise you if you don't tell me everything, I'll make you regret it.”

"He's in one of Terry's old hideouts, the one he locked himself in when- I mean- You know- When there was this thing with that alpha in Mickey's room…"

Ian felt his heart sink at the memory of that painful moment. He had talked with Mickey about everything that had happened between them, including the choice Mickey had made at the time to keep him away from Terry and Frank.

"He asked me to lock him up there to make sure he didn't try to sleep with you."

"Why?"

This time, Ian's voice was nothing threatening.

Understanding the panic his words had put his brother into, Lip hurried to explain.

“Alphas' ruts can be very violent, especially when the alpha is strong. And Mickey really is a really powerful alpha ... And he's afraid of hurting you if you sleep together while he's in rut. And please don't ask me to talk any longer about this topic or I'll throw up. "

A little reassured by Lip's explanation, but still disturbed, Ian ordered.

"You are going to give me the address of this hideout, and you are going to go home to finish packing the boxes for me-"

"But-"

"Don't even try to say no!"

Lip bowed his head, wondering where the shy little brother who was unable to raise his voice had gone and when he had been replaced by this more confident version of Ian.

* - * - *

Lip had finally agreed to give Ian the address of the hideout, along with the code to unlock the security system.

Seen from the outside, the building seemed totally abandoned, at least if he ignored the cries that emanated from it.

Ian unlocked the door and felt his whole body freeze, mesmerized by the amount of pheromones in the room in front of him.

He knew that scent, Mickey's scent, but he had never smelled it so strong.

He walked slowly from room to room, guided by the yellings until he found himself facing Mickey. The young alpha was standing in front of him in a small, dimly lit, and almost empty room, except for a mattress on the floor and a shelf.

Seeing Ian on the doorstep, Mickey was convinced he had hallucinations. But when the young omega moved closer to him, he realized that Ian was anything but an illusion and that he was indeed there in front of him.

Fear took hold of him, mingling with the overwhelming desire he felt for Ian, and the urge to jump on him and make love to him savagely.

Ian stepped forward again and Mickey leaned back against the wall, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

Although he found it hard to concentrate on anything other than Mickey, Ian couldn't help but notice the multiple impacts of punches and traces of dried blood on the walls and the door of the room and instantly thought back to his brother's words. 

This was where Mickey locked himself in while he waited for him in Mickey's room.

Even though he was already aware of the love Mickey felt for him, Ian had always struggled to understand how Mickey had put up with doing this to him. But given the condition of the room, it seemed like it had been a nightmare for him, too.

Even though he knew he couldn't step back, Mickey pressed his feet to the ground, crushing his back against the wall, begging Ian to leave.

"Why…? You don't want to be with me? ” The young omega questioned timidly, frightened by the answers he might get.

“Please Ian, don't come any closer, I won't be able to control myself any longer ... "

The pain on Mickey's face made Ian move closer, but his every step seemed to make the situation worse.

“Please go away! I don't want to hurt you!"

Ian knew that Mickey was right and that in his condition he could hurt him. Not on purpose of course.

He knew the situation was dangerous, however, he can't leave. 

Because he wanted to help Mickey through this moment. Mickey was his alpha and it was up to him to help him. 

But also because even though it might sound silly, he was genuinely excited about the situation.

He loved it when Mickey made love to him violently, plus the amount of pheromones floating in the air turned him on so much.

"It's fine… I know you're not going to hurt me." Ian asserted as he slowly approached Mickey until their bodies were only inches apart.

Mickey did his best to fight his urge to pounce on Ian, but the young omega's attitude wasn't helping him.

“Ian!” Mickey growled painfully, unable to say anything else.

Ian moved a little closer and gently pressed his lips to Mickey's.

The young alpha gripped Ian's neck violently to pull his omega to him and kiss him passionately.

His hands gripped Ian's clothes, desperately trying to pull them off so they could finally touch each other without any barriers.

He felt the immense urge to own Ian, to be inside him, and to cum inside him until the young omega could think only of him and nothing else.

He had tried to fight his desire as long as he could to keep Ian safe, but now that Ian was in his arms, he couldn't push him away.

He finally managed to get Ian's pants and underwear down enough to press his hands against the roundness of his ass. Without waiting, he slid his right hand between Ian's buttocks and groaned against Ian's mouth as his fingers slid against the slick produced by his lover.

Ian felt Mickey violently push two fingers inside him, he gripped his arms a little more firmly around Mickey, kissing him more and more frantically.

"Inside- Need to be inside you-" Mickey growled lifting Ian off the ground as if he weighed nothing.

He stretched his legs out on the floor and immediately placed Ian on top of him.

Ian could feel Mickey's cock still trapped in his jeans, pressing against his intimacy. Just as eager as Mickey to continue, he grabbed the clip of the young alpha's pants without taking his eyes off him and hastened to get rid of this useless garment.

He slipped his fingertips under the fabric of the clothes and pulled them sharply, scratching Mickey's skin in the process but finally releasing his erection.

Mickey pressed his face to Ian's neck and slid his lips and tongue against his skin, inhaling deeply to fill his lungs with Ian's scent.

"Mine!" He growled, sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck.

Ian jumped, startled by the bite, but quickly the pain subsided, replaced by desire and envy.

He somehow managed to grab Mickey's erection and guided it to his entrance before pressing their bodies together to insert Mickey into him.

Mickey's cock seemed even bigger than usual, which made maneuvering more difficult for Ian.

The young omega not going fast enough to Mickey's liking, the latter grabbed his waist and pulled him violently against him, squeezing his entire erection into Ian until his butt came to bang against the top of his thighs.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Mickey felt his knot form, tying him completely to Ian.

Overwhelmed by a mixture of pain and pleasure, Ian dug his fingers into Mickey's skin.

It seemed almost impossible to breathe now, however, he didn't want Mickey to stop in the slightest.

He let out a groan when Mickey started moving again once his knot had formed.

The young alpha felt his whole body start to shake.

"Your scent makes me go mad" he growled before kissing Ian hard.

"Please Mickey, cum inside me." Ian begged breathlessly against Mickey's lips.

Mickey obeyed immediately, unable to resist any longer.

*-*-*

Ian fell back onto the mattress, totally out of breath. He was used to Mickey's great sexual appetite and was usually no slouch either, but he had to admit that this time he just couldn't keep up. This was the third time Mickey had climaxed inside him, and Ian felt like all the strength in his body had left him.

He couldn't even react when Mickey grabbed his ankles to pull him towards him. Mickey abruptly lifted Ian's lower body before pressing it against him.

Ian managed to get up just enough to see Mickey press his face against the inside of his left thigh. But he lost his balance almost immediately when the young alpha parted his lips and caressed Ian's tight skin with his tongue.

Mickey felt the overwhelming urge to possess Ian in any way he could and imagine. He opened his mouth a little more and pressed his teeth against Ian's thigh until he left a mark.

Ian tensed up and gripped the mattress firmly. Although painful, the bite undeniably reminded him of the one Mickey had given him in the neck that bound them to each other, and he was unable to calm the beating of his heart which had instinctively accelerated at the memory. 

Mickey pulled his mouth away from Ian's skin, and pulled the young omega into the air a little more until only his back and the back of his head were still touching the mattress.

The urge to mark Ian over and over again as his omega was strong, but another, equally strong urge was now driving him to slide one of his hands between Ian's buttocks to spread them apart and give him the access he needed. 

The scent of Ian's slick made his head spin every time, but this time the attraction seemed even stronger. And the fact that at that precise place his own scent and that of the young omega mingled into one made him mad.

Understanding what Mickey was about to do, Ian embarrassed, wanted to ask Mickey to stop, but no words could come out of his mouth.

He arched back sharply as he felt Mickey's mouth press against his intimacy and Mickey put his tongue inside him to caress him from the inside.

Miraculously, Ian managed to lift his arms and grab his fingers into Mickey's hair. But far too intoxicated by the pleasure that the young alpha was giving him, he made no attempt to push him, quite the contrary.

* - * - *

Ian and Mickey were leaning against the wall, pressed against each other, both unable to tell how much time had passed since Ian arrived.

The young omega slid his fingers thoughtfully over Mickey's thigh, considering how to ask the question that tormented him.

"How did you do before?" He asked simply, finding no other way to phrase his question.

"Before? Are you sure you want to talk about this? ” Mickey asked, reluctant to bring up such a delicate subject.

Ian nodded, determined to find out everything about Mickey's life.

"When I didn't know you, I did what Terry told me… I slept with the first omega I could get my hands on and since that wasn't usually enough, I would take another when the first was too weary…"

Ian knew that Mickey was ashamed of the way he behaved when he was under Terry's orders, and although he didn't like to remember the man he was then, Ian knew that Mickey had changed.

"And after? When I was no longer there…? ” Ian asked shyly.

“After, it was not possible to do the same. I only thought of you at those times… I couldn't stand the thought of touching another omega. Lip locked me in this building whenever I needed it, and he would come and open it a few days later when I had calmed down."

"A few days?"

Ian was genuinely intrigued by what Mickey said. Although he was clearly in a daze when he had found him, he now seemed to have calmed down, and it hadn't taken several days.

“I'm pretty sure it didn't last as long this time just because you're able to satisfy me a lot faster than anyone else.”

Ian looked away, hoping Mickey wouldn't notice how his remark touched him.

"I hope you're not going to run away next time."

“No… I just think we will have to find a quiet place away from our family and any civilization. We were pretty loud. "

Ian blushed violently, much to Mickey's amusement. The young alpha put his hand under his chin to force Ian to look at him and be able to kiss him.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"I'll always be there for you Mickey. You are my alpha." Ian said with a smile, still proud to be able to call Mickey his mate.


End file.
